1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a service system and operation of a digital receiver, and more particularly, to a service system for providing an improved service and a method of providing a service in a digital receiver included in the service system.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, rapid changeover from analog broadcast to digital broadcast has been made.
Digital broadcast has advantages of low data loss and easy error correction due to robustness against external noise and provides distinct images owing to high resolution, as compared to conventional analog broadcast. In addition, the digital broadcast can provide a bi-directional service, distinguished from analog broadcast.
Meanwhile, there have recently been implemented IPTV broadcast services which provide real-time broadcast, CoD (Content on Demand), etc. through an IP (Internet Protocol) network linked to each home in addition to conventional terrestrial broadcast, satellite broadcast, and cable broadcast.